The Voyagers in… Mexico
by RevvEmUp
Summary: Eighth installation of The Voyagers, updates Mondays. After a relaxing week in Paris, The Voyagers return to Ooo, only to be called to action, this time in Mexico. They soon find a relic of the past within the cemetery of a city; one of the Thirteen Primes.
1. Chapter 1

In 2015, the teenaged Simon, Alvin, and Theodore were at an alligator farm wearing tourist-ish clothing. They stood behind a wooden fence as alligators were sitting in an enclosure before them. "Why do alligator farms exist? Do people actually eat these things? They're supposed to eat people, not the other way around!" Alvin criticized. "I've had an alligator gumbo in New Orleans. It was pretty good." Theodore commented. Alvin picks up a rock and throws it into the enclosure out of boredom.

"What the heck! Don't do that!" Simon scolded Alvin. An alligator starts chomping at the three as the screamed. "I'm too hungry to die!" Theodore cried. A muscular dark-skinned man wearing a camo bandanna, a red armless shirt, and khaki shorts wrestles the alligator. "[What did I tell you about scaring visitors?!]" the man scolded the alligator in Spanish as they splashed in the water.

He lets go of the alligator for it to retreat. "Th-thank you, mister." Simon thanked the man. "No problema, it's what I do. Name's Jorge, Jorge Figueroa." the man introduced himself to the three. "Figueroa? So, is this your farm?" Simon asked Jorge. "Nah, nah, this is my mama's farm. You three should try some alligator meat at the cantina. It's the most succulent meat there is." Jorge suggested.

In The Voyager's base on the third floor of the Hub Dome, Finn was watching a recording of news from Paris about the arrest of Sebastien and Maximilliene on the giant monitor as he sat on a beanbag while everyone else did their own thing around the base. He watches as battle-damaged and unmasked Sebastien and Maximilliene are put into a paddy wagon. "[They have been revealed as the renowned inventor Sebastien Vauban and his maid Maximilliene Hazard. The people who thwarted them were identified as foreign visitors accompanying a diplomat who arrived yesterday…]" a woman's voice narrated the report. "That sure was one heck of a vacation." Finn commented. "[Also found under the Eiffel Tower was–]" the reporter continued until Finn switched off the monitor as Springer, wearing oversized arm supports, arrived in the large tube elevator behind Finn.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Seamus asked Springer. "I can finally feel something in my arms. Doc said it would be a week before I can properly use them." Springer answered. "That sucks. Who's gonna fly us in our missions?" Jake wondered. "That beast mode of yours was pretty amazing. You should use it often, especially now that I'm not fit for duty." Springer suggested to Finn. Appearing on the screen was Minerva.

"Hey, mom, what's up?" Finn asked Minerva. "Finn, I know why your Master Brace shorted out last week." Minerva said. The screen then displays previous fights Finn had while in Headmaster armour or as Afterburn. "As your Master Brace is a prototype, it is prone to things like this. All your fights in the Headmaster armour have lasted less than five minutes, according to onboard data. Your fight with Sebastien Vauban has lasted five minutes from crashing into his vehicle to the battle atop the Eiffel Tower. According to onboard data, your suit overheated in that time from overexertion." Minerva's voice explained as the screen showed Finn's fight with Disaster Tackle. "So…" Finn droned.

"I'm working on improving the Master Brace with this data. For that, I will keep the Master Brace in my lab until further notice." Minerva explained as the screen displayed her face. "That sucks." Finn bemoaned. "By the way, you have a mission." Minerva added. "What about Springer? He can't fly us anywhere in his condition." Simon wondered. "There is no need for flight. We have detected high energon surges from the west in a place formerly known as Mexico in southern north America. From satellite scans, the surges have pulsed at consistent patterns for months since its launch into orbit. The highest surge detected was last week." Minerva explained.

"Where do I not come in?" Springer wondered. The screen switches to a picture of a city built atop an arrow-shaped cliff. "This is Jungle City; an ancient energon mining town. It was established in the early thirties by Secure-T to mine natural energon. There is already an active groundbridge system established. You only need to drive through this time." Minerva explained. "Let's get going, then!" Finn declared. The team load up Afterburn and Fallback with supplies and drive towards the groundbridge arch at the edge of town.

Finn and Jake sat in Afterburn as the rest of the team was in Fallback, Simon at the driver's seat, Seamus next to him, and Chad and Elisa sitting at the back. They waited for the groundbridge to activate before they could go. The groundbridge lights up green and they drive up the ramp and through the portal before it closes behind them. On the other side, the two cars leap out of the portal and skid across the road in front of them. Finn looks out of his door window to see a massive metal pyramid in front of them.

"What's that?" Finn wondered as he and Jake exited Afterburn. "That's an energon processing facility. It's supposed to look like one of the Pyramids of Giza that held an ancient energon-producing machine." Simon explained as everyone else exited Fallback. They are soon surrounded by men in camouflage-pattern uniforms with futuristic-rifles. They put their hands in the air. "What do we do?" Jake whispered to Finn.

Fallback transforms into robot mode to the surprise of the soldiers, who point their guns at him. He turns and shows his Autobot insignia on a hood plate on his right leg. The soldiers lower their weapons and back away. "What happened?" Finn wondered. "The Autobots had their symbol everywhere in Jungle City. I figured the humans would recognize it after a thousand years." Fallback explained.

Approaching them was a muscular Mexican man with long flowing reddish hair. "[Sorry about my men. We didn't know you were with the _Autobots_.]" the man apologized to them in Spanish. "What did he say?" Seamus asked Simon. "He said sorry." Simon answered. "[My name is Cuervo Del Toro, captain of _Jungle City_ Militia.]" the man introduced himself.

"He is Cuervo Del Toro, captain of Jungle City's Militia." Simon interpreted. "I'm Finn, leader of The Voyagers." Finn introduced himself to Cuervo. "[This is the leader of our expeditionary group, Finn. Yes, he is qualified.]" Simon interpreted to Cuervo. "[Expeditionary? Well, in any case. We have a problem that I think the Autobots would want to see.]" Cuervo said. "[What problem?]" Simon asked.

"[It's best if you come with me.]" Cuervo said as he walked to his jeep. "What did he say?" Jake asked. "They have a problem for the Autobots to fix. He wants us to follow him." Simon answered. Fallback transforms into vehicle mode for The Voyagers to follow Cuervo in him with the exception of Finn and Jake, who ride in Afterburn. They drive into a small town consisting of ancient buildings that have been restored to a degree.

The citizens were hanging up colourful decorations centred around skulls. "What's going on? Is there a big party or something?" Finn wondered. Afterburn's radio chimes in for Finn to pick up. "The people are preparing for Día de Muertos, or Day of the Dead. It celebrates the life and memory of the departed by their living family and friends. The main events are in cemeteries where the departed are buried." Simon explained. "Sweet." Jake said as he and Finn pass through a street lined with houses decorated with the skulls.

They travel to the edge of the city on the tip of the cliff where the cemetery is located. People were decorating graves and building altars around them. They all dismount their vehicles and enter the cemetery. "[The celebration is tonight. You should stay for it.]" Cuervo suggested. "What'd he say?" Finn asked Simon.

"He wants us to stay tonight for the Día de Muertos celebration." Simon answered. "Is anyone else getting weird vibes from this?" Seamus wondered. "It's someone else's tradition. They always feel like that." Chad said. "No, I mean, something feels weird in my spine." Seamus corrected. "You're just being scared again." Chad said.

"[What is it that you wanted to show us?]" Simon asked Cuervo as they continued walking through the cemetery. They reach the very tip of the cliff where they see something so astounding, their mouths are left agape. "[This is The Guardian, our ancient protector.]" Cuervo introduced them to a massive ancient Transformer sitting atop a carved sandstone throne. It was predominantly dark grey, their body was more alien-like than robot, bore eight digits on each hand, and their head consisted of spikes jutting from the sides of its head and three more structured as a crest on its lower temples, and more importantly; it bore the same mouthplate used by Optimus Prime and Elita-Two Prime.

"La Guardiana…" Simon repeated in awe at the sight of the robot. "Is that a Cybertronian?" Elisa wondered. "Not just a Cybertronian… an ancient Prime." Chad corrected. "Hi there! We're from out of town!" Seamus waved to La Guardiana. It gives no reaction.

"[Is there something wrong with her?]" Simon asked Cuervo. "[She has been awake defending our town from whomever or whatever tries to attack us for our _energon_. Five years ago, she sat on her throne and hasn't woken since, her light long since died down.]" Cuervo explained. "[Did anyone try to figure out why she's like that?]" Simon asked. "[No. We considered moving her body, but decided not to out of respect. Even if we could, we have no knowledge of her kind.]" Cuervo added. "We're going to have to call Optimus Prime." Simon said to The Voyagers.

That night, The Voyagers and the militia were waiting outside the groundbridge arch. "[When is this friend of yours coming?]" Cuervo asked Simon. "[Just wait. He'll be here soon.]" Simon assured. "I've always wondered where tacos came from." Seamus commented as he held a taco in his hand. "Same." Jake agreed as he held another taco.

The groundbridge glows to life with green. The humans look to the machine as Optimus Prime emerges in vehicle mode. The militia split apart to give way to Optimus Prime and a convoy of white S.U.V.-mode guards. Behind the convoy was a yellow-green S.U.V. with the same model as the others, but it was built more like an ambulance with "SEARCH & RESCUE" and "FIRE DEPARTMENT" on the sides between red zig-zagged line decals. "Who's that?" Finn wondered.

The fleet stops in formation on the pavement. Optimus Prime then transforms into robot mode as the militia watches. Following him were the guards and the ambulance. Their robot mode was the same body-type as Ironhide and the rest of the guards with headlights and the bumper guard on their chest, but the yellow-green Autobot bore a white chevron-shaped crest on their forehead and what appears to be a walrus moustache on their dark grey face. "[Greetings, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the _Autobot_ Army. I received word that one of my own was located in this city. I ask that you may lead me to her.]" Optimus Prime introduced himself in Spanish.

"When did he become so fluent?" Seamus wondered. "They're robots. They can learn things faster than most organic species can." Chad explained. "[You're like her… I can tell by your mask… please, follow me.]" Cuervo told Optimus Prime in awe. Cuervo enters his jeep for Optimus Prime and his convoy to transform into robot mode. The Voyagers do the same and follow behind the fleet.

They return to the cemetery where the citizens were gathered around the graves with offerings of food and drink to the altars. Their gazes are directed to the red-and-blue semi-truck as it transforms into robot mode. Optimus Prime spies the ancient transformer in the distance. "Solus Prime… so this is where you have been." Optimus Prime said to himself.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Optimus, what can you tell me about this guy?" Finn asked Optimus Prime. "This is Solus Prime, the first female Cybertronian and one of the Thirteen Primes. Many years ago she was slain alongside a number of her siblings by a rogue Prime; Megatronus Prime, The Fallen. As you know, The Resparking was an event that I caused when I collected the Earth Cyber Key hundreds of years ago, resurrecting every fallen Transformer on Earth, that included all Thirteen Primes. Only Vector Prime, Alchemist Prime, and Nexus Prime have been accounted for as the other ten have been lost, that includes Solus Prime. Most likely she roamed the Earth and took pity upon Jungle City and became its protector." Optimus Prime explained. "Do you know what happened to her?" Jake asked Optimus Prime. "I brought Ratchet, the best medic on Cybertron and a friend of mine." Optimus Prime replied. "I'm Ratchet, by the way. I'm well-versed in ancient Cybertronan physiology, hence I'm the most qualified for the job." Ratchet introduced himself to The Voyagers.

The Voyagers, Cuervo, Optimus Prime, and Ratchet walk through the cemetery as the citizens stare in awe at the metal giants. They approach the throne of Solus Prime at the tip of the cliff. "I never thought we would meet under these circumstances, Solus Prime." Optimus Prime said to Solus Prime's body. Ratchet proceeds to examine the body to find what exactly is wrong with her. He checks the crevices all over her body, checks her optics, and checks for a sort of "pulse" on her strange wrists, which was absent.

He bends her forward to examine her back, finding a large cavity in her back. "Optimus, take a look a this." Ratchet told Optimus. He walks over to Ratchet as the humans and Jake follow. "Her spark is gone… who could've done this? There are a few individuals who have access to spark-extracting technology." Optimus Prime wondered. Ratchet looked down to Cuervo.

"[How long has she stayed this way?]" Ratchet asked Cuervo in Spanish. "[Five years. She sat down on her throne and her light died down.]" Cuervo explained. "I have a guess as to who would've done this." Ratchet said. "We can't be too sure if it is him, Ratchet." Optimus Prime said. "Who do you think did this?" Finn asked Ratchet.

"Well–" Ratchet began before a loud explosion is heard from behind. They turn around to see the cemetery being attacked by grey Transformers with the same body-type as the mysterious assailant The Voyagers encountered in Australia, but their heads bore helmets that obscured the lower half of their faces and visors. They begin to tear up altars with giant hooks on their right arms. "Let's go!" Finn commanded his team as he deployed his arm sword. The Autobot guards grapple with the spindly soldiers as Optimus Prime and Ratchet face off more.

Optimus utilized a quad-barrelled shotgun as Ratchet tore them in half with his surgical circular saw. A headless Afterburn, Finn, and Fallback tumble into action and they start shooting and slashing the army. On the ground, the human members of The Voyagers and the militia escort the locals out of the cemetery. "¡Vamanos, vamanos!" Simon cautioned the locals as they ran out of the cemetery. "Aaah!" a scream was heard.

Chad looks to the source of the screaming and sees a slightly younger Mexican man with short curly hair wearing an orange jacket being picked up by one of the attacking Transformers by its left hand. Chad brandishes a M.H.M. and runs towards the robot. He fires a laser beam at the robot's arm holding the man, slicing the arm as it falls. The hand falls to the ground with the man still inside. "[Hey, get me out of here!]" the man demanded. Chad puts his M.H.M. on the index finger barrel-down and pulls the trigger, slicing the fingers off and freeing the man.

"[Thanks, friend. Name's Carlito Lopez.]" the man introduced himself. Chad looks at an English-to-Spanish phrasebook that Simon gave him. "[I'm Chad. Let's go!]" Chad said to Carlito before grabbing his hand and guiding him out of the cemetery. The transformer that Chad attacked reeled in pain, clutching the stump he left behind. The transformer focuses its optics on the fleeing two and aims its hook at them before its tackled by Afterburn with Finn standing where its head should be.

As the Autobots thought they were getting the upper hand, more attackers emerge from the edge of the cliff from behind Solus Prime's throne. "Everyone, stand your ground!" Optimus Prime commanded the Autobots. As the attackers resumed their skirmish upon the cemetery, a scattered ballistic blast from the ground took out three at once. The Autobots look to the source of the localized explosion to find a young Mexican woman wearing a camo bandanna on her head that covers her hair, a green tank top with an alligator printed on it, and cargo shorts wielding a very slim shotgun with a casing resembling a cane. "[Leave, invaders!]" the woman screamed to the attackers.

The grey robots persist, but not before turned into swiss cheese by three more shots of her shotgun, taking out all but one. The remaining one was shot in the head by Optimus Prime. "Is that all of them?" Finn wondered as he stood next to Afterburn. "It looks that way." Fallback said. Ratchet walks over to the remains of one of the attackers and examine its severed head.

"These are drones, off-market. I think both of our hunches were right, unfortunately." Ratchet said to Optimus Prime. "You know who sent these?" an unarmoured Finn asked Ratchet as he walked up to him. "Lockdown…" Optimus Prime answered as he approached Finn from behind. "Who's Lockdown?" Finn asked. "A bounty hunter. Optimus Prime previously killed him in China a thousand years ago. A few days before that, he killed me by ripping my spark out of my body. That's how I knew he was behind Solus Prime's spark missing, along with these drones he sent." Ratchet explained

The rest of the team ran back to Finn. "We got everyone out of the cemetery. They're all safe." Jake told Finn. "Optimus, how do we find Lockdown?" Finn asked. "I do not know. Ever since he was resurrected, he has essentially disappeared, with only rumours scattered throughout the universe." Optimus Prime answered. "I know how to find him." a woman's voice said.

Approaching them was the woman wearing the alligator shirt. "Hey, you're the lady that saved our butts. Thanks for that." Finn thanked the woman. "It's my pleasure. Anyone who desecrates this land faces El Bastón." the woman responded as she brandished her cane-gun hybrid. The militia approached the group next. "[Jorgelina, what are you doing?]" Cuervo asked the woman.

"[I'm going to take down whoever dared to dishonour my family, Cuervo.]" Jorgelina answered sternly. "[You're not going anywhere! Duane would've wanted you to stay safe.]" Cuervo argued with Jorgelina. "[You don't know what papa would've wanted!]" Jorgelina spat back. Finn then goes between the two to break up the fight. "Stop! There doesn't need to be anymore fighting now!" Finn shouted.

"[Mister Del Toro, we can take it from here.]" Simon told Cuervo. "[My step-daughter is getting out of line. As her step-father I should handle this.]" Cuervo replied. Optimus Prime then kneeled down to Cuervo. "[She claims to know who sent these drones. I request that she assist us in this investigation.]" Optimus Prime requested to Cuervo. "[I… fine. But you better bring her back here in one piece.]" Cuervo told Optimus Prime.

The militia then walks away. "Gracias, kin of La Guardiana." Jorgelina thanked Optimus Prime. "So, who are you?" Simon asked the woman. "My name is Jorgelina Figueroa. I run my family's alligator farm in this town. Don't ask." Jorgelina introduced herself. "Figueroa…" Simon whispered to himself.

"Hi, Jorgelina. My name is Finn and this is my team. Jake's the dog, Simon's the one with the bow tie, Elisa is the big one, Chad is the one with the lab coat, and Seamus is the one in the jumpsuit. We're The Voyagers, we look for humans across the world." Finn introduced his team to Jorgelina. "You told us you know where Lockdown is. Explain." Ratchet asked Jorgelina. "I was there when La Guardiana… died. I was giving a late Día de Muertos offering to my parents when I saw her rest on her throne when she was attacked by… something. It was dark, so I couldn't see. It ripped her heart from her back and pushed her onto her throne. The thing left as I approached La Guardiana. She said something, but I couldn't understand it. I tried telling my step-father, but he wouldn't believe me. Ever since then, I've been doing some tracking in my free time under the guise of meat deliveries to other towns." Jorgelina explained. "Do you remember what she said?" Optimus Prime asked Jorgelina. "I tried to say it, but her language is of the gods, a mere mortal couldn't possibly understand it." Jorgelina answered.

"Well… you're not that off. Machine language is hard to comprehend verbally." Ratchet added. Optimus Prime opens up his chest to reveal some alien artefact with a glowing blue core and two horns at the side pointing at opposite directions. It floats atop his hand as he motioned it towards Solus Prime's body. It touches her chest, surging energy throughout her body and causing the crevices to flicker indigo blue. She begins to cry out in some alien language as her body shakes and twitches.

She dies down once more as Optimus Prime retracted the artefact back into his chest. He then turns towards Jorgelina. "Where have you located Lockdown?" Optimus Prime asked Jorgelina. "Los Gravos." Jorgelina answered. "That's northeast of here, south of Texas." Ratchet added.

"Well, then, let's go find her spark!" Finn declared. "What are we going to do with it? Isn't that body dead?" Chad wondered. "Ancient Cybertronian bodies are unique as they cannot enter rigor morphis. If the spark core is fully intact, then we can re-integrate it back into her body." Ratchet explained. "If you're going to Los Gravos, then I'm coming. This 'Lockdown' will pay for desecrating this cemetery, especially on Día de Muertos." Jorgelina insisted. "Request granted." Optimus Prime said.

"Autobots, roll–" Optimus Prime declared before being interrupted by "Adventure time!" Finn and Jake high-fiving each other. The Autobots transform into vehicle mode in front of the city's gates with Optimus Prime and Ratchet at the front and Afterburn and Fallback at the back, followed by the remaining six troopers behind them. Jorgelina enters Optimus Prime's driver seat as Cuervo approaches her. "[Come home safe.]" he told her. She glares at him coldly before slamming the door closed.

The convoy collectively turns on their headlights and leave the city, kicking up dust as they drove through the jungle path. Finn patches through Optimus Prime's radio to talk to Jorgelina. "Afterburn to Prime, this is Finn. Hey, Jorgelina." Finn greeted Jorgelina. "Hola, Finn, was it?" Jorgelina answered as she picked up the radio. "Where'd you get that gun? You called it El Bustin?" Finn asked.

"It's El Bastón, it means 'The Cane'. It's a family heirloom, passed from my papa's side of my family. It supposedly could bring down a Cybertronian, and as you saw, it did." Jorgelina explained. Just then, an explosion occurs behind the convoy, sending two troops flying above the convoy. They land roof-first as the convoy stops. The two troopers transform into robot mode and take a defensive stance with blasters. "What's going on?" Finn wondered.

"We're under attack, duh." Jake replied. The rest of the troops transform and they find themselves under fire by machine guns hidden in the darkness. "Move, move!" Optimus Prime commanded. He continues driving past the troops in front of him with Ratchet, Afterburn, and Fallback following as the troops were being destroyed.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Leading the enemy drones was a Transformer of an identical body-type, but was painted faint yellow with faded purple accents. "Get them." the leader instructed the drones in a robotic voice. A laser blast from the ground narrowly hits his head, only to fly above his shoulder. He looks down to see a bisected Autobot drone pointing its gun. The leader transforms his right hand into a hook and jams it into the drone's head, deactivating it.

The Autobots continue down the jungle road, eventually entering an abandoned urban area. "Here's what I don't get; Lockdown ripped Solus Prime's spark five years ago and should have a ship to travel the galaxy with. Why is he still here, and why did he send those drones after us?" Finn discussed with Optimus Prime over his radio. "Perhaps he anticipated my arrival and sent a squad to assassinate me for revenge in killing him." Optimus Prime suggested. "Are they still on our tail?" Jake wondered. "Who's that?" Jorgelina wondered as she heard through Optimus Prime's radio.

"I'm Jake, Jake the Dog. Yeah, I can talk. You'll get used to it." Jake explained. Seamus looks behind through Fallback's back window and finds three drones in muscle car mode emerging from the jungle. "We got drones!" Seamus told Simon in a panicked tone. Simon contacts the rest of the team "Fallback to Afterburn, Optimus Prime, this is Simon. We got three bogies on our tail!" Simon cautioned them. "Heh, bogies." Jake and Seamus simultaneously chuckled.

Emerging from the jungle were four more drones with machine guns poking out of the front grille. They begin shooting at Fallback at the back of the convoy. "Ack! I'll show those dingoes!" Fallback said through his radio. He manipulates the minigun on his roof to swivel to the back and start shooting the drones. "These drones have Stealth Force technology! How did Lockdown accomplish this?" Ratchet wondered.

Fallback fires a grenade from a launcher mounted on his machine gun that blows up one drone, sending its remains flying into the others. Emerging from the flames was the yellow drone leader, flanked by more drones. "We gotta shake 'em off!" Finn said in a panic. "Mexico City is just a few miles west! We can lose them there." Jorgelina advised. They soon drive into the ruins of a city, taken over by vegetation, resembling a typical post-apocalyptic city ruins scene.

They weave through the streets in an attempt to lose the drones. "Forget this, let's bust their stuff!" Finn declared. "Finn, wait–" Jake cautioned Finn as he presses the "TRANSFORM" button on the console screen. Afterburn transforms into robot mode, flinging Finn and Jake out of itself. The two land in an open dumpster.

"You don't have the Master Brace." Jake told Finn. "Whoops." Finn said. They then watch as Afterburn runs towards the drones with its arm-mounted stingers. The drones transform into robot mode to combat the headless Transtector. Ratchet pulls up to the dumpster and opens his driver-side door.

"Let's move!" Ratchet hurried the two. They get inside Ratchet for him to accelerate back to the fleet. Afterburn slice the drones with his stingers until he faces their leader. The drone leader walks towards the transtector as Afterburn rushes towards it. The drone deploys a rocket launcher from its right shoulder and fires it at Afterburn's chest, knocking it back.

The drone leader approaches the fallen Afterburn and deploys its hook arm. It raises the hook in the air to deliver the finishing blow, only for Afterburn to kick it in the crotch with its foot, giving it time to transform and drive away. "Grr…" the leader growled. The Autobots drive into an underground parking complex, going down into the lowest level. The humans and Jake exit for the Autobots to transform into robot mode.

"That was close. This Lockdown guy must really hate your guts." Finn told Optimus Prime. "How is he producing that many Stealth Force-equipped drones?" Ratchet wondered. "Solus Prime is gifted with the power to forge weapons from any raw material at amazing speed. Perhaps Lockdown managed to harness that power from her spark and manufacture these drones." Optimus Prime suggested. "All this to kill you?" Simon added. "I am very hard to kill." Optimus Prime told Simon.

"Let's sleep here, wait for the drones to leave." Finn suggested as Fallback removes supplies form his back. "Hey Finn, what time is it?" Jake asked with a smile. "Camping time!" they both exclaimed as they fist-bumped. They soon set up tents and a portable stove in the parking complex. Seamus spies a still-operating vending machine stocked with drinks at a wall and approaches it. He pulls a wrench from behind him and smashes the glass.

Simon hears Seamus' shenanigans. "Seamus, what are you doing?!" Simon scolded Seamus as he stamped towards him. "I'm thirsty." Seamus said as he took a glass soda bottle. "Please don't drink that. It may still be okay after two-hundred years, but I can't guarantee its freshness after a thousand!" Simon attempted to dissuade Seamus from drinking the soda. Seamus ignores Simon's pleas and uncaps the bottle with his wrench.

"Cheers!" Seamus taunted. He then goes bottoms up with his drink and chugs it in one go. He then wipes the soda from his lips with his sleeve. "Mmm… soda…" Seamus said. "I… ugh, nevermind. Just save the bottlecap for California." Simon groaned.

"What does that me–" Seamus said before he suddenly drops his bottle on the ground. He then collapses and curls into a foetal position while moaning. "I'll get Elisa." Simon said before walking away. He approaches the rest of the team, who were chatting around a solar lantern. "So, you two are cyborgs?" Jorgelina said to Finn and Elisa beside her.

"Yep, this's arm's robotic." Finn answered before removing his right arm. "My mom made it." Finn added. "Head implant." Elisa said as she removed her moose hat, revealing wild black hair and then parting it from the side, revealing her implant on the left side of her head. "What does it do?" Jorgelina asked. "I learn with it. It makes my body grow big and muscly!" Elisa explained.

"Can you do it now?" Jorgelina asked. Simon clears his throat as he stood behind them. "Elisa, Seamus drank some bad soda and is having a bellyache. Go get the first-aid kit." Simon instructed. "Aye-aye!" Elisa confirmed before walking to Fallback in vehicle mode. "You're Simon, right? Where did you learn to speak Spanish?" Jorgelina asked.

"Let's just say a little girl and a monkey helped. Anyway, you said you run an alligator farm?" Simon asked. "Si. It sounds a little silly to outsiders, but it's a good business, and gators–" "Have the most succulent meat, I know." Simon interrupted Jorgelina. "You like gator meat?" Jorgelina asked. "I tried it once. It wasn't bad." Simon said as he took Elisa's spot next to Jorgelina. "Say, did you know that Simon here used to be an ice wizard and kidnapped princesses?" Jake told Jorgelina.

Jorgelina darted her eyes towards Simon cautiously. "It's a long story. I was born before all this apocalypse stuff happened and wore a crown that made me immortal." Simon explained. "Where's the crown?" Jorgelina asked. "Well…" Simon said. Meanwhile in the Ice Kingdom, Ice Thing was rolling a bowling ball towards green glass bottles in a ten-pin arrangement, breaking them.

"It's hard to explain." Simon said as he scratched the back of his neck. "What about you, talking dog?" Jorgelina asked. "I'm Finn's brother. He was taken in by my family after I was born. Now, the story of how I was born; that's a real doozy." Jake answered. "You're all very interesting people. I've seen a lot of things during deliveries, but you guys coming here was the craziest thing that happened since… the thing with La Guardiana." Jorgelina told them. "Where did you learn how to speak fluent English?" Simon asked.

"My papa, Duane Figueroa, is from Texas. He moved to Jungle City to find new opportunities. He taught me how to speak English and how to use El Bastón. He died when I was fifteen." Jorgelina explained. "You seemed pretty angry at Cuervo a while ago. What's your deal with him?" Finn asked. "He's… he's my step-father. My mama married him after my papa died. I couldn't accept him as my new father, not even after mama died. He… he just wasn't the same." Jorgelina explained. "I've heard that story many times. Coach Gutierrez told my mom and I about her life one time over coffee. She told us that she learned to accept him after having a chance meeting with her V.W. Beetle. I never knew what she meant, she never elaborated." Simon told her. Jorgelina was contemplating Simon's story when they were interrupted by audible vomiting by Seamus.

"That's it, let it all out." Elisa said to Seamus as she patted his back as he leaned over a trash can. "I think we should call it a night." Finn said as he went to the lantern to turn it off. "We head north first thing in the morning." Simon added. They all soon crawl into their tents and sleep for the night. "Good night!" Jake told everyone before crawling into Finn's tent to sleep.

The next day, the fleet was once again on the road north to Los Gravos. Jungle still surrounded the cities and roads, erasing any evidence of the desert that once covered the innermost regions. "So far, so good. We haven't seen a single drone for five hours." Finn said as he drove Afterburn with Jake by his side. As they drive down the highway, they spot a vehicle driving in the distance in front of them. "Ratchet, identify." Optimus Prime commanded Ratchet.

Ratchet zooms into the targets with his vehicle mode optics and identifies them as a drone in vehicle mode towing a mid-size tow trailer. "One drone. It has a tow trailer." Ratchet briefed. Optimus Prime opens communications to The Voyagers. "We have drones in front. There may be more bound to its location." Optimus Prime warned them. Out of nowhere, a giant robotic golden cicada swoops towards the drone and carries it away with its legs, exclaiming "La cucaracha!" in a comical-sounding, high tone voice akin to a stereotypical D.J.

The fleet brake in front of the abandoned tow trailer for The Voyagers and Jorgelina to stick their heads out of their respective windows to stare at the giant insect carrying the drone into the sky. "Muchos, muchos!" the cicada continued. "What was that?" Finn wondered. "DJ: a Maximal." Ratchet answered over their radios. "What's a Maximal?" Finn wondered.

"I'll tell you some other time. I know this one and I care not to talk about him." Ratchet added. Optimus Prime, lets Jorgelina exit his cab, transform into robot mode and approaches the tow trailer. Inside the tow trailer's bed was a large golden handheld device with a screen. Optimus Prime taps on the inactive screen for it to activate and display a topographical map with blinking red markers. He turns to the fleet as Ratchet transforms into robot mode.

"I now know why Lockdown has so many drones." Optimus Prime said for The Voyagers to exit their vehicles. "What's that giant hand mirror-thing?" Jake asked. "This is a Cybertronian technology locator. The excess of drones was not because of my presence, but because they were looking for something." Optimus Prime explained. "What're they looking for?" Finn asked. "Artefacts of the Primes. Lockdown must have sought out Solus Prime's spark to gain knowledge of the locations of the artefacts scattered across Earth. We must hurry to Los Gravos before Lockdown can find more." Optimus Prime explained before handing the device to Ratchet.

Optimus Prime transforms into vehicle mode and drives off. Ratchet transforms next and puts the device in his rear cabin. "You heard him, let's go!" Finn commanded his team.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The Autobots continue north to Los Gravos where they soon notice the surrounding area becoming foggier. "We're getting close." Jorgelina told The Voyagers via radio. As they drive, more fog engulfs the road. In response to this, Optimus Prime switches on his headlights to fog light mode. "What's with this fog? I know jungles are humid but this is ridiculous." Finn commented. "Lockdown was previously known to own a ship that carried its own weather pattern due to its size when entering an atmosphere. An Autobot scavenger previously commandeered that vessel to aid in defeating Galvatron a thousand years ago, but was later sold off after it fulfilled its purpose. It is possible that Lockdown has recovered his ship by means of purchase." Optimus Prime suggested over the radio.

"Or he pried it from the cold dead servos of its last owner." Ratchet added. "How far is Los Gravos?" Jake asked through Optimus Prime's channel. "We should be at the city limits." Jorgelina answered. "It's too foggy to see!" Ratchet exclaimed. "What's the saying? This fog's so thick you can cut it with a knife?" Fallback commented.

They soon approach an L.E.D.-lit road sign welcoming them to Los Gravos in Spanish. "Man, it's foggy. Let's see if this works…" Finn said as he opened a menu on the console screen. He transforms Afterburn into bee mode to the surprise of Jake. The fluttering of its wings causes the fog to be wafted away, revealing its insectoid robot mode to everyone. "Amazing…" Ratchet commented.

"Hey, we can finally see!" Seamus pointed out. "We can now traverse the city more safely. Thank you." Optimus Prime thanked Finn via radio. Observing them from a rooftop afar was the yellow drone leader. "Targets found." the drone leader said. The team drive through the city as Afterburn continues to fan away the fog with its wings.

"We should be close." Jorgelina said. They then come under fire from bullets zipping out of the fog. "Take cover!" Ratchet warned the others as he transformed into robot mode and shielded the others. Optimus Prime lets Jorgelina out before transforming into robot mode and return fire blindly into the fog with his shotgun. "Come on, follow me!" Jorgelina instructed the team as she stood in front of Fallback.

"What about Optimus?" Simon wondered as he stuck his head out of the window. "Find the ship!" Optimus Prime told them as he shot into the fog. "Let's go!" Jake yelled to Finn. Jorgelina mounts Afterburn before the team go to the right of Optimus Prime and Ratchet, sweeping away fog with Afterburn's wings as the fog enveloped the two Autobots behind them. They drive aimlessly through the fog to get as far away from the fighting as possible.

They stop when they find a giant cross standing about 20 feet tall in the middle of a junction. "So… where do we go now?" Elisa asked Jorgelina. "This is the El Grande Cruz. It's just towards its right arm." Jorgelina answered. "I remember this. It's not a cross, it's a display stand for the World's Biggest Poncho. My friend Al begged me to bring him along to my trip to Mexico before the war just to see this." Simon recalled. "Looks like it's not here anymore." Chad commented.

"Vámonos! We need to get to this ship!" Jorgelina hurried the team. "Calm yer boots, sheila. We're coming." Fallback said as The Voyagers followed her down the road. "How did you find the ship in the first place without all this fog?" Finn asked Jorgelina. "My papa taught me some tracking tips, even in the fog." Jorgelina answered. They then stop at a warehouse with significantly less fog surrounding it.

"We're here." Jorgelina said. "This is a warehouse." Simon said. "It's a disguise, duh." Jake said. "Correcto." Jorgelina said as she aimed El Bastón at the warehouse door. She shoots the door for metal to be heard breaking apart while it seems untouched.

Jorgelina walks towards the door and passes through it. Her hand sticks out of the door like a ghost and gestures everyone to enter. They all look at each other before entering. The Voyagers exit Fallback before he transforms into robot mode. They all pass through the door and find themselves in a dark metal corridor. "So, this is a space ship? I don't like it." Seamus said.

"Shh… silencio." Jorgelina shushed them. Finn then lands Afterburn and stops the wings from fluttering. "This is the first time I've been inside this place. We have to be more careful now." Jorgelina cautioned them. The Voyagers then follow her slowly and quietly, well, as quietly Fallback can be, being a twenty-foot-tall robot following just behind the rest of the team. A giant hook quickly emerges from the hole in the wall and pierces Fallback in the right shoulder.

"Ack!" Fallback yelped. "Fallback!" Elisa yelled. His arm is torn off from his body before the hood penetrates his lower torso and throws him aside. Emerging from the wall was the yellow drone leader. "Everyone, get on!" Finn instructed the others.

They all mount Afterburn's abdomen and thorax before flying through the corridor. The drone leader transforms into vehicle mode and chases them. "Firing stinger missile!" Finn said as he pushed a button on the right control lever mounted just behind Afterburn's neck. The stinger is fired from the thorax and propels towards the drone leader, only for it to shoot it down with its grille-guns. "This thing's smart!" Chad commented

"Let me handle this!" Jake said before jumping off towards the drone leader. He stretches himself into a sheet and envelops the corridor. The drone leader drives into Jake and pokes him with one of its many spikes on its body. "Yeouch!" Jake yelped before reverting back to dog form. He stretches an arm and pulls himself back onto Afterburn.

"Man, I forgot these robot aliens are spiky." Jake said. The leader transforms into robot mode and chases them on foot. It launches its hook at them and catches Simon. "Simon!" Finn yelled. The recruits try to grab his arm, but he is pulled towards the drone leader.

"Nooo!" the team yelled. Simon then comes face-to-face with the drone. "Ha, ha… hey… how're you doin'?" Simon said nervously. The drone's view glitches out, switching from its current view to a distorted image of someone with much more colour behind them. "I-I-I-I'm d-d-d-d-d!" a distorted voice came out from the drone as it glitched out.

The drone's releases Simon from its grip as it starts to convulse. Simon then runs down the corridor to get back to his team. When he turns a corner, he finds them caught by drone guards. Jake is trapped between a drone's cupped hands to prevent him from escaping. "Ow! You're poking me!" Jake yelled.

Simon turns around, only to be caught by another drone. "Man, this bunks." Finn bemoaned. The Voyagers, including an unconscious and damaged Fallback, are taken to the ship's bridge where a large cloaked figure, shrouded by darkness, stood by the main open-air viewport in front of the controls. "Well, well, well, you must be Lockdown." Finn said as they are brought before the figure. "Yes… I am." Lockdown replied, turning around and revealing himself to be the unknown Cybertronian Finn and Seamus encountered in Australia, now wearing The World's Biggest Poncho.

"Hey, I remember you! You attacked us in Australia!" Seamus said. "It wasn't the first time you've had an incident involving me, Finn the Human." Lockdown said as he approaches them. "What are you talking about?" Finn asked. "You were my greatest hunt for the past five years. I've been stalking you occasionally, trying to capture you… dead or alive. Remember the train?" Lockdown explained. "You mean… my thirteenth birthday?" Finn asked.

"Oh! So that's why the rails ended there." Jake realized. "Where's the spark of La Guardiana?" Jorgelina asked. "Right here." Lockdown said as he removed his poncho, revealing an indigo spark mounted on his right wrist. "Give back that spark!" Finn demanded. "The last time a human talked like that to me… uh…" Lockdown began to threaten Finn before looking to the side.

He then remembers the time he was torn in half by Optimus Prime. "Nevermind." Lockdown said as he backed away. "You're not gonna get away with this!" Jake yelled. "And I'm supposed to be threatened?" Lockdown mocked him. "Take them to the brig! I'll skin them later." Lockdown commanded the drones.

Jorgelina fires El Bastón blows up her captor drone's fingers with El Bastón and frees herself before running towards Lockdown. He slams his right fist down to the floor, creating a shockwave that causes Jorgelina to be knocked back. "Jorgelina!" Elisa yelled. Lockdown approaches the downed Jorgelina and picks up El Bastón. "This will make a good trophy." Lockdown commented.

"That belong to my family!" Jorgelina exclaimed. Lockdown grabs her forcibly. "I don't care." he said. He then throws her towards the ground to the horror of The Voyagers. Before she could hit the floor, she levitates in the air.

"Que?" she said as she opened her eyes. "What's happening?" Lockdown panicked. Skeletal arms emerge from the floor and grab the drones by their feet. Ghostly skeletons wearing various clothing crawl out of the floor and climb all over the drones, causing them to let go of The Voyagers. "Why are there skeleton ghosts?!" Seamus panicked.

The skeletons then climb all over Lockdown. He tries to swipe them off, but to no avail as his hand passes through them. "[Release the heart of The Guardian!]" one skeleton wearing a cowboy hat demanded. The skeletons forcibly remove the spark from his arm and throw it to the ground. He leaps out of the open viewport and into the fog as the skeleton ghosts leap off.

The last thing heard were transformation sounds and an engine revving. Two skeletons approach Jorgelina as she is lowered to the ground gently. It was the cowboy-like ghost and another wearing an aquamarine dress. "[Hello, daughter.]" the cowboy skeleton said. "Papa… Mama…" Jorgelina said as she teared up.

They then hug each other as they all cried. "[It's okay… it's okay…]" Jorgelina's mother said as she caressed her head. "Where did these guys come from?" Finn wondered. "I let them out." a familiar voice answered from behind. They all turn around to see Death.

"Gah! His head is a skull!" Seamus said in surprise. "These folks demanded to be released from the Ninety-Fifth Dead World for this occasion. I just wanted to see what would happen." Death explained. "Thanks for the help to get back Solus Prime's spark back." Finn thanked him. "Don't push it. I've been waiting for her to get offed to return her back to the Realm of the Primes." Death said. "[That's enough, everyone! Return now!]" Death commanded the ghosts.

"[Papa, wait…]" Jorgelina said to Duane. "[It's fine. Cuervo is there to protect you. I trust him, and you should, too.]" Duane advised her. The ghosts disappear one-by-one. "Adios, mija. Until next year!" Duane said before he and his wife disappear. Jorgelina wipes the tears off and turns towards the spark. "Let's bring this back." Jorgelina said.

Later in Jungle City, Optimus Prime places the spark in Solus Prime's chest cavity and steps back. Indigo light flows through the cracks in her body and her eyes light up. She stood up from her throne and looked to Optimus Prime. "[Thank you, Optimus Prime.]" she thanked Optimus Prime in Ancient Cybertronian. The townsfolk cheer for them, throwing hats and flowers in the air.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for us." Jorgelina thanked the team. "Just doin' out job!" Finn said. "How about I cook up some alligator empanandas for you?" Jorgelina offered. "I–" Seamus said before his mouth is shut by Simon's hand. "We'd love to try some!" Simon agreed.

They all then walk down the road as Optimus Prime stood with Solus Prime.

THE END


End file.
